1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to earrings, and more particularly to an earring having an externally threaded stem at one end adapted to secure to internal threads of one of a variety of decorative elements.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional earring is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises a stem 10 having a sharp end, and a bowl-shaped stud 11 integrally formed with the stem 10.
However, the well known earring suffers from a couple of disadvantages. For example, the stud 11 as a decorative element of the earring has a fixed shape. Unfortunately, such type of earring is not attractive to most consumers. Further, it is highly possible of infecting the earlobe because the sterilization of the stem 10 cannot be done completely due to the integral construction of the earring.
There have been numerous suggestions in prior patents for. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,365 discloses an earring device having a stem with external threads and an internally threaded sleeve adapted to secure to the stem. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of high quality earring are constantly being sought.